


Sentimental Sniper

by Boldly_Gone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boldly_Gone/pseuds/Boldly_Gone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are losing a battle until Clint spots a sniper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentimental Sniper

**Author's Note:**

> just a short Steve/Bucky idea I've had floating around for a while ^^  
> 

Sweat dripped down Clint's forehead as he fired another arrow and it embedded itself into the torso of one of Doom's robots, the metal machine collapsing to the ground instantaneously. Not the best design, Clint noted with a smirk. He was perched on one of the rooftops, watching over the battle between the other 'bots and the rest of the Avengers. It wasn't going well and Clint could tell that the others were well aware of this and didn't need reminding. Hell, even Hulk looked like he was getting tired. There were just too many robots for them to tackle. He fired three arrows in quick succession as three doombots descended from the sky, watching the arrows fly through the air and hit their mark perfectly. Clint stood up from his crouched position and gazed down at his team. They'd broken apart; their plan to 'stick together' had clearly failed as each was being separated from the other. Tony and Thor seemed to be holding their ground well as did Tasha.

 

But Cap was surrounded.

 

Dozens more robots had crowded him, all walking forwards towards him with violent intent but Steve was still managing to swing his fists at any that came too close. The blue, red and white of his shield blurred before Clint's eyes as Cap moved it to defend against any shot that the robots gave. But his efforts didn't seem to be enough. The robots were overpowering him.

 

Clint reached for an arrow but found himself grasping at air. He was all out. _Shit._ He took his spare gun from his belt and began to fire at the 'bots who were quickly advancing on Steve. The bullets barely scrached their armour. Clint cursed as he glanced around quickly, looking for anything that would be of use to save his friend. Nothing. He had to jump down. There was no other option, the line was dead.

 

Suddenly, the robots he had aimed at crumpled to the ground, a large bullet hole through their torsos. Clint turned sharply on his heels, looking for where the shots had come from. If there was another sniper around, he'd find them. Hell knows, this new guy could be just as dangerous as the robots. Shots rapidly fired onto the robots below, each bullet hitting its target with perfect aim and execution and Steve was suddenly able to tackle the number of robots surrounding him. This guy was turning the tide of the battle single-handedly. Clint was stunned. SHIELD was no more, so they couldn't have sent back-up. Maybe it was one of Tony's machines? It was a possibility but Clint was sure that Tony would have made a grand announcement if he'd brought a new toy onto the scene.

 

Clint squinted across the line of buildings and focussed, concentrating his gaze on anything that moved. In the near distance, a lone figure crouched on a rooftop. Clint could tell the person had tried to disguise themselves but not much would get past him. If this guy was on their side, the team would want to know about it. Hell, the guy was clearly focussing his fire on the robots surrounding Steve so surely he'd want to know about his masked saviour. Another couple of rounds fired as Clint watched the sniper destroy robot after robot. The team below were winning because of  _ this  _ guy. 

 

Clint pressed his finger to his earpiece. “Guys, we got a rogue sniper up here. On the roof to the left of me. Good guy, by the looks of him. He's got a thing for you, Cap. Always knew you were a charmer.”

 

“A sniper?” Steve echoed as he punched one of the final Doombots away.

 

“Yeah. Male. M1941 Johnson Rifle, by the looks of things. A sniper scout on the top. Knows what he's doing too. Steady hands. Probably helped by the metal hand he had.” Clint heard Steve's breath hitch through their comm. “That something you look for in a partner, Cap?”

He suddenly heard the shouts from their team and he looked across the scene to see Steve running towards the building Clint had described. Steve sprinted, faster than Clint had ever seen him move. As he got closer, Clint could have sworn Steve had tears in his eyes.

 

Cap leapt up the balconies of the building, desperate to reach the top before their sniper fled. His mind reeled of all the alternate possible identities of his saviour but one name stood out in his mind. He climbed and climbed but he was too late. All that was left was small dents in the ground where the tripod of the gun had stood. It was Bucky. Steve had no doubts about that. It was the gun Buck had used to save his life before. But he couldn't thank him this time.

 

Bucky hadn't wanted Steve to see him but Cap still smiled, knowing that the end of the line wasn't today.

 

 


End file.
